


Confidence "Deleted Scenes"

by cupcake4mafia



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcake4mafia/pseuds/cupcake4mafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things I wrote for Confidence that didn't make the cut - in case anyone's interested.  A little Ohno POV, some awkward Ohmiya sex banter and a lot of jokes about Nino being wonderfully trashy. </p><p>(I am still working on a sequel, too @u@)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ohno never forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, this scene isn’t “deleted” since it’s from Ohno’s POV and was really just written to help me wrap my brain around things - but here it is; Ohno and Sho talking about the blind item.

“I guess I just forgot,” Sho admits.

Ohno nods conversationally, wondering how the hell someone could forget something like that.

Ohno never forgot. He never really believed it when Nino told him it had “just happened a couple of times,” either. Unlike Jun, though, Nino seemed to think that finding a girl who he cared about enough to keep things (mostly) monogamous for five years meant he had “grown out of it.” Who was Ohno to argue?

Now, Ohno wonders if he _should_ have argued, if maybe Nino just said what he thought they wanted to hear.

“Jun and Aiba act like they knew this whole time.”

“You used to be really uncomfortable with it,” Ohno remembers aloud. “Maybe he thought it was better if you forgot.”

“Jun and I are fine now,” Sho argues. “Why would Nino think it would be any different?”

“Jun hasn’t dated a guy in years.”

“So?” Sho responds, then immediately winces. “He thinks I’m only okay with it if I don’t see it? Something like that?”

“Maybe. I don’t know,” Ohno says, honestly. “There must be a reason he wanted us to think he wasn’t like that.”

“Well, his reason for _you_ is obvious,” Sho laughs.

A hot, sick feeling creeps up Ohno’s spine. He keeps his face blank and waits for an explanation.

“Really?” Sho tilts his head. “Okay, whatever.”

“No, go ahead,” Ohno says.

Sho looks as surprised to hear this as Ohno feels to say it.

“Sorry, I just… The two of you have been playing gay chicken for _how_ many years now?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Sho looks away, quickly, as if he thinks Ohno is calling him stupid.

“This doesn’t change things for me at all,” Ohno explains.

“Have you told Nino that?” Sho asks, meeting his eyes again.

“No.”

“Then how does he know?”

It’s a fair point.


	2. Two Face / "even numbers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the biggest chunk I cut - it was supposed to go after the 2009 flashback/before the karaoke scene. I wanted to do this part in script format to sort of follow the theme of different-kinds-of-media...but then it just got too long and difficult to read. I still like the concept but I couldn’t get myself to write it out as prose :\
> 
> ...aaand Aiba's fictional girlfriend has a colorful past :)

**MC1:** The theme song for Ninomiya’s drama is also Arashi’s latest single: “TWO FACE.”

 **MC2:** Among the members of Arashi, who has the most potential to be two-faced? We asked the group to write their answers anonymously and these are the results!

**AIBA MASAKI (3) / OHNO SATOSHI (1) / NINOMIYA KAZUNARI (1)**

**MC1:** I see. So! On to the next question?

_**Laughter.** _

**AIBA:** No, no, no, I need an explanation!

 **JUN:** (chuckling) Well…

 **AIBA:** _Matsu_ jun!

 **JUN:** The question was who has the most _"potential"_ to be two-faced, wasn't it? I think, because Aiba is such a genuine person, if he were to ever turn on us it would be really terrifying.

 **SHO:** I had the same thing in mind.

 **AIBA:** Ahh, how should I feel about this?

 **MC1:** There was a third person who chose Aiba, though…

_**Ohno raises his hand. Aiba turns in his seat to face him.** _

**AIBA:** Leader, _why?_

 **OHNO:** Because I knew you would pick me!

_**Laughter. Aiba turns back around, sheepish.** _

**OHNO:** This guy acts like my friend, but he brings up petty things on shows like this.

 **AIBA:** It’s not petty!

 **SHO:** Ohhh, I know what this is about.

 **NINO:** I think Leader does it deliberately now.

 **MC1:** What does Ohno do?

 **AIBA:** He invites me out to drink and then he skips out on the tab.

 **MC2:** Ah, that _is_ two-faced!

 **AIBA:** _So_ two-faced!

 **JUN:** You keep falling for it, though!

 **AIBA:** Well, I’m "genuine," right?

 **NINO:** Does “genuine” mean “simple” in this context?

_**Aiba slaps Nino’s arm.** _

**MC1:** Wait, wait - I just realized something. This all means that Ninomiya chose himself.

_**Nino nods.** _

**MC1:** Why did you choose yourself?

 **NINO:** It’s obvious that I’m the most two-faced in the group, isn’t it? Honestly, I feel kind of insulted that the others would name anyone else.

 **MC2:** Ninomiya does have that image, doesn't he? A mischievous person.

 **JUN:** I think Nino is much more honest than he gives himself credit for. He’s very good at reading other people and choosing the best way to approach them, and maybe he feels that’s deceitful, but I would call it considerate.

_**Other members nod thoughtfully. Nino rolls his eyes.** _

**MC1:** That’s a lot of power, though, isn’t it? “Knowing how to talk to people.”

 **MC2:** I guess the real issue is whether he uses it for good or for evil. Ninomiya, what do you think?

 **NINO:** I think the next question is a lot more interesting than this.

 **MC1:** Ohhh, he’s doing it!

 **MC2:** He’s deflecting!

 **NINO:** This is a boring topic for the audience, isn’t it? At this time slot…

 **MC1:** Spooky, he really does know just how to push my buttons!

 **MC2:** Well, the next question is related to Aiba’s upcoming drama.

 **AIBA:** I’m a little too excited for this one.

 **SHO:** The question or the drama?

 **AIBA:** Both.

 **SHO:** Me too.

_**Laughter.** _

**MC2:** Aiba will be playing the role of a down-on-his-luck artist who accidentally becomes a sensation in the world of lingerie design. With that in mind, we’ve asked the members to tell us which of them is the most stylish when it comes to underwear!

 

* * *

 

Back in the dressing room, Aiba chatters loud enough to cover up Sho and Jun's silence. Nino can't help but laugh when he overhears Aiba asking Ohno out for a drink as they change into their own clothes.

"Are you a glutton for punishment or what?" Jun asks, beating Nino to it.

"If I offer to pay in the first place at least I won't have to feel stupid," Aiba explains. "Besides, it's been such a long time. We should all go!"

"I have plans," Sho apologizes.

"Bring Yumi with you!" Aiba suggests, eyes lighting up. "Jun, you too, call-"

Jun cuts Aiba off with just a raise of his eyebrows.

"Next time," Sho promises, smiling sympathetically before heading out the door.

Aiba sits next to Ohno with a sigh. Nino pretends to be very focused on tying his shoes. He knows the conversation Aiba is about to attempt.

"I just think, if we _all_ go-"

"If we all go in even numbers, then it's more than obvious," Jun interrupts, final.

Nino waits for Aiba to point out that three women and five men don't make "even numbers," but Aiba just pouts and pulls out his phone.

"Well, I'm inviting Risa, anyway," he says.

Out of habit, Nino catches Ohno's eye and they grin stupidly at each other. Jun gets up from his seat to swat Nino on the back of the head.

"You are disgusting."

"What?" Aiba laughs. "Nino likes Risa."

"Nino has Risa's _calendar_ on his _refrigerator,_ " Jun argues.

"I can't have a calendar, now?" Nino asks, raising his hands up in defense.

"It's from 2008!"

"2008 was an amazing year for Arashi and I like to remember it."

"For fuck's sake," Jun sighs, rubbing his temples.


	3. a very unromantic "Uhhhh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where I _almost_ wrote more details of exactly what happened the first time Nino goes to Ohno’s apartment, but I got stuck halfway through and liked the "absolute most stupid thing" line enough to end the scene on that anyway.

In one motion, Nino turns and slides his leg over Ohno’s lap, straddling him so that he has to crane his neck to kiss Nino. Ohno wraps his arms around Nino’s waist and Nino melts, unashamedly.

Ohno mumbles something, high-pitched.

“What?” Nino asks between kisses.

“You’re really really cute like this.”

Face flushed, Nino starts to climb off. Ohno holds him in place by his waist, giggling.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Ohno guides Nino’s hands back to his shoulders and nuzzles his neck. “Don’t listen to me.”

“What are we even doing?” Nino sighs.

It’s supposed to be a joke, but Ohno’s silence suggests he doesn’t hear it that way. Nino looks away, still awkwardly hovering over him, until Ohno’s hands slide up under his shirt.

“What do you want to do?” Ohno asks.

While a hundred different ideas fight their way to the front of his mind, Nino’s immediate response is a very unromantic “Uhhhh.”

* * *

“Wait, wait, do you not have lube?”

“I have...” Ohno furrows his brow thoughtfully. “Lotion?”

“No good,” Nino groans. “Lotion will tear up a condom. You do have _condoms_ at least?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, you’re not totally hopeless.”

“I never really _need_ lube with women,” Ohno says, a touch defensive.

Nino bites his lip to keep from laughing. Ohno frowns as he realizes why.

“Not...because...”

“I know, I know,” Nino reassures him, wrapping his arms around Ohno’s shoulders. “I guess you’ve never done anal with a girl?”

“You _have?_ ” Ohno asks, incredulous.

“Sure!”

“You’re really big, though!”

“YES!” Nino crows, letting his head fall back. “He _said it!_ ”

Ohno relaxes a little as Nino cackles triumphantly.

“I’ve actually been nervous about how exactly you wanted to do this,” Ohno admits.

“Oh? What were you going to say if I wanted it the other way around?”

“‘Be gentle?’” Ohno guesses, shrugging.

Nino snorts and this time Ohno giggles along with him.

“Okay, really though,” Nino sighs. “You have to go down to the store and buy some lube.”

“Me? Alone?”

“We can’t go to the store _together_ to buy lube.”

Ohno frowns, kneading his fingers in Nino’s side and pulling him closer.

“Could we…maybe...” Ohno starts, carefully. “Do what we did last time?”

Nino feels a wave of heat rush up his back at the memory.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “We can do that.”

“I just don’t want to leave right now,” Ohno apologizes. “I mean, next time-”

Nino kisses him, sudden and sloppy, like he’s trying to swallow the words “next time.” Ohno responds with just as much urgency, blindly unbuttoning Nino’s jeans.


	4. "Have you done this before?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny conversation from that second night at Ohno’s place (“fucking, watching TV, ordering delivery food, then fucking again”).

It isn’t until Ohno’s staring at the TV with his mouth full of noodles that Nino finally works up the nerve to ask: “Have you done this before?”

“Hm?” Ohno responds, swallowing his food and coughing.

“Don’t choke,” Nino mumbles, looking down at his chopsticks.

“You mean, with a guy?”

“Nevermind.”

“I haven’t,” Ohno says.

Before Nino can react, Ohno nudges his arm.

“Do I seem like I have?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Nino admits.

Ohno is quiet, and Nino worries he might have spoken too directly about it, until he looks up and sees the stupid grin on Ohno’s face.

“Forget it,” Nino commands, turning away and dragging a handful of the blanket with him.

Ohno tugs back, harder. Nino squirms, holding his food up higher so he won’t spill it. Ohno gets his free arm around Nino’s waist and nips at his ear.

“Gross,” Nino whines. “Don’t get sauce on me.”

“I’ve been thinking about it for years,” Ohno says.

Nino tries to tell himself that his back arches because of the feeling of Ohno’s warm breath against his ear and not his words. Then he lets out a pathetic, breathy “Really?” and gives everything away.

“Mmmhm.”

“I can’t- don’t- I’m _eating,_ ” Nino protests, weakly.

Ohno lets go and sits back against the couch, chuckling. Nino drags the blankets completely into his lap, vindictive, and fixes his eyes on the TV. Thankfully, Sho’s new coffee commercial comes on to kill the mood.

“After we eat though-” Ohno starts.

“Oh my God, Sho is looking _right at us!_ ”

Ohno bursts into giggles and Nino kicks at his thigh. The detective show comes back on and Nino tries to focus on that instead of the sudden, intrusive thoughts of what Sho would say if he really could see them now.  



	5. The Art of Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here are some silly, "Nino-is-a-class-act" notes I wrote while I was thinking about Jun trying to be queer bros with Nino.
> 
> Also Aiba just being Aiba.

**_2004-ish._ **

_Jun, talking with Nino about a guy (while Aiba, always fascinated, listens in)._

**JUN:** I just don’t know what to do.

 **NINO:** Text him your dick. Always works for me.

Aiba giggles, high pitched, as Jun tosses his magazine at Nino’s head.

 **JUN:** This may shock you, but what I look for in a relationship is slightly different than what you look for in...whatever it is that you do.

 **NINO:** Get it in all the time?

 **AIBA:** Ahhh!

 **JUN:** What are you, his hype man?

 **AIBA:** Sorry!

 **NINO:** Okay, seriously though...

Nino puts his game on pause, folds his hands in his lap and tilts his head to the side with a concerned expression.

 **NINO:**  Have you tried texting him your dick?

Jun pulls his sunglasses from his bag, puts them on, and leans back in his chair pretending to sleep while Aiba whoops and laughs.

_**...later:** _

**Jun:** Do you send _girls_ pictures of your dick?

 **Nino:** Of course not. I send girls black-and-white pictures of my empty bed.

 **Jun, raising his eyebrows:** Wow. That is despicable.

* * *

_**2012-ish.** _

At four in the morning Nino is woken up by a text from Aiba.

      **IS THIS YOUR DICK?**

Nino squints at the photo for a second, his eyes not quite awake, before writing a response.

      _ **where did you get that**_

**AHHH I KNEW I RECOGNIZSD THEA UNDRWEAR!!!!**

__ **IM WITH __________**

**DONT FUCK HIM HE JSTU TOLD ME IT BURNS HWEN HE PEES**

**_thx_**

**BSDFELL**

**_what?_ **

**BASEBALL**

**IN T HE MORNING  
**

**_no._ **

**ILLPICK YOU UP**

**_NO._**


End file.
